There Was An Accident, But It Was a Hoax
Synopis Mrs. Puff makes a hoax saying she tripped over a rock. The doctors check to see that she faked it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob's son, SpongeBoy throws a tantrum at the cashier at Goofy Goober's. Cast IWasFormerlySpongeBoy as Gary The Snail/Spongebob/SpongeBoy TBA as TBA as TBA as TBA as TBA as TBA as TBA as TBA as Production This episode was confirmed by IWasFormerlySpongeBoy on October 11, 2019. And it is set to come in Season 125 of fanmade spongebob, in 2185 and american sponge, 2020. Transcript starts at the pineapple Spongebob: Man, this episode of Baywatch is funny, just like the episode of Three Men having a pizza we watched just last night. to yesterday TV announcer: We now return to Three Men having a pizza, Man #1: AHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL, DUDE, YOU HAD TO GET US A SQUARE PIZZA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Man #2: IT'S NOT MY DAM FAULT, THAT THE THIRD MAN DIDN'T GIVE US THE CORRECT PIZZA SHAPE, ARE YOU RACIST ABOUT SHAPES, Man #3: GUYS JUST SHUT THE HECK UP, SO WILL YA JUST STOP, AND JUST EAT THE PIZZA! RIGHT NOW! Spongebob: Hahahahahahah! This might be a episode that is hysterical. Right, Sandy? Sandy: Sure is, it's funnier than a goose running from a cow. flashback Goose: HONK! Cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ]chase music plays] Goose: HONK, HONK (Too fast for ya) Cow: Moo, (too bad) Cow: Kicks goose, and starts punching goose Goose: Honk, (OW) (Goose kicks cow and the goose and the cow starts fighting) Spongeboy: Uh, Mom, Dad what, are you watching, Is that goose fighting a cow?, Ugh, what made them have bad blood. Spongebob: Well, the goose offended the cow by saying too fast for ya, and the cow got mad, and started chasing the Goose, and that's why they're fighting. SpongeBoy: Oh, just like how Benjamin Franklin kissed a rock Spongebob: What's that now. SpongeBoy: Oh something, I got from Minecraft Spongebob: Uninstall Minecraft. intro Spongebob: Good morning, Bikini Bottom, I got a feeling that it's gonna be a wonderful day, the sun in the sky, has a smile on his face, And he is shining a salute to the Aquatic Life starts putting on his work hat, and gets himself ready for work, his daughter, Sandy Jr, puts a devil sign on his back, SpongeBoy gave his father, Spongebob his suitcase for work, Sandy kisses him on the cheek and goodbye, and gets rid of the devil sign Gary grabs Spongebob's Car Keys, and tosses the keys to Spongebob Spongebob: Oh boy It's swell to say, Patrick: Good Morning, Krusty Crew, had a disguise Spongebob: Patrick, you have to go down, back down there. Patrick: Alright. goes back down Bikini Bottomites: GOOD MORNING, BIKNI BOTTOM! BY IWASFORMERLYSPONGEBOY mrs puff boating school Spongebob: You wanted to see me Mrs.P Mrs Puff: Yes, your son, Spongeboy, has, uhhhhh Spongebob: Has what? Mrs Puff: Spray painted all over the walls, at his school. Spongebob: Wait, what the heck, why? Mrs Puff: I'll tell you. kindergarden SpongeBoy: Hey, I'm gonna spray paint all over the walls, because I'm a savage kid. Timmy: I'm I'm gonna- SpongeBoy: What? Timmy: TEACHER, THE NEW KID IS TRYING TO SPRAY PAINT THE WALLS SpongeBoy: GRRR, THAT IS IT, YOU TATTLETALE, (spongeboy punches Timmy in the face) Timmy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, (his crying was loud it upset the suburb) That's all of the script, revealed for now. Running Time 22 minutesCategory:Upcoming episodes Category:American Sponge Category:Episodes that will have content